pluto
by Reveire
Summary: Se deshace lentamente como el espacio infinito. [Para CattivaRagazza].


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Alex Hirsch.**

 **Notas:** La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué es esto, me hubiera gustado también que quedara mejor pero esto va para mi senpai **CattivaRagazza** que la adoro completamente y amo nuestros fangirleos eternos, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado, bonita! Espero que esto logre gustarte **hearts**.

* * *

 **Pluto**

* * *

«I've been worried all my life

A nervous wreck most of the time.

I've always been afraid of heights,

Of falling backwards, of falling backwards.

I've been worried all my life»

 **Sleeping At Last.**

* * *

 **1.**

Hay una noche tenebrosa. (O incluso algo peor).

Stan ha aprendido a vivir con la sensación de la culpa creciendo en sus entrañas oxidándose como hierro afilado, la angustia de niño pequeño latiéndole en el pecho y la soledad expandiéndose dentro suyo como si él se perdiera lentamente en el espacio, frío e infinito.

Hay un bosque tenebroso. (Y la soledad en esa cabaña es mucho peor que los monstruos acechándolo por entre los árboles).

Stan sabe perfectamente el terror escabulléndose a su alrededor. Se ha aprendido cada sombra escondida por los arbustos, cada demonio bizarro formándose entre la lluvia, cada susurro extraño y distante retumbando por entre las habitaciones vacías en las noches. No necesita un diario misterioso o gritos de espanto para entender la realidad que flota a su alrededor.

Y nunca ha temblado de terror ante aquello, jamás el misterio de aquel pueblo deprimente y aburrido le hizo temblar del miedo.

Por las noches, Stan tiembla como un niño angustiado, llorón, completamente ignorado (siempre ha sido así desde su niñez, así lo es incluso ahora). Pero la razón por la que las venas se le licuan de los nervios, las lágrimas ácidas subiendo por su garganta gastada, son por la culpa y el terror de–

 _(mi hermano, mi hermano, mi hermano que lo perdí de nuevo y no pude hacer nada y no sé dónde está ni donde estoy yo y)_

la soledad.

Stan se siente como es anciano solitario y amargado pero se siente como el niño veraniego que alguna vez fue, encerrado en lo profundo de sus huesos, el miedo infantil y sinsentido aun latiendo entre su mente perturbada. La soledad es espantosa y ésta se expande lentamente alrededor suyo, cada vez más aislado en aquella cabaña que alguna vez Stanford habitó.

Y no les teme a los monstruos, no se espanta por los demonios, no se perturba por la risa susurrante y amenazante que a veces escucha por las noches.

 **2.**

Hay un chillido. Es su corazón de algodón rompiéndose y su mente alejándose cada vez más de todo lo real, sintiéndose flotar, la gravedad que falla constantemente. Y Stan cree poder vivir con ello, el suspenso agrio como leche cortada sin dejarlo dormir por las noches, buscándolo, buscando a su hermano; cree poder vivir con–

Mabel estalla en carcajadas y Dipper le responde con un grito exasperado, el barullo de la casa llenándoles el pecho, el sol entre la arboleda susurrante formando sombras bajo sus figuras de niños peregrinos. Stan siente un temblor amigable sobre la piel cansada, los huesos relajándose inesperadamente, el peso del mundo y del miedo deslizándose por su espalda hasta que ambos se acercan a él diciendo algo que él no escucha completamente pero sonríe tontamente de todas formas.

Hay un verano. (Y es más infinito que el espacio).

Para este tiempo Stan vive entre tardes y bullicios y constelaciones infinitas llenándole las noches vacías. (Él es feliz). El miedo agrio aún le crece como raíces envenenadas, el silencio de sus miedos hacia _ellos_ , mintiéndoles, aun ocultándose en la clandestinidad de las sombras; por las noches aún se enreda entre las sábanas como si se ocultada de algo o alguien _(de él),_ desesperado en el _qué_ hacer, dónde buscar, hacia donde continuar.

 _(pero el verano no es tan malo, es cálido y hay algo así que te conmueve un poco, son las carcajadas de los niños que corretean entre el peligro como si el abismo no existiera y puedes verte en ellos, sí, puedes verte muy bien a ti y a tu hermano como cuando las cabañas tenebrosas no existían y eran felices entre la infancia y la playa)_

Stan es feliz, entonces (un poco, sólo un poco) y quiere serlo, quiere permanecer así con sus huesos rotos sanándose y el eco de su mente entibiándose lentamente.

 **3.**

Dipper es un poco raro (mucho, honestamente demasiado) y es muchacho que cree que enredar la punta de los dedos en la oscuridad de la noche que los rodea, que puede alcanzar el espacio con sus libros viejos y sus cuentos de terror enredados en la mente. Dipper es también un poco llorón (demasiado, sinceramente); tiene las lágrimas de cocodrilo tatuadas en el rostro y la nariz roja de la frustración que él piensa lograr ocultar. De todas formas también se ríe, los dientes de leche asomándose con la boca abierta y sus manos sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas raspadas.

Stan puede ver un poco de sí mismo en él y

 _(a veces temes por verlo perdido en la oscuridad al igual que tú estás ahora)_

sonríe un poco.

Mabel es manojo de alegrías eufóricas, tiene el sol ardiéndole en las pupilas y no necesita alcanzar ningún cielo pues trae estrellas enredadas entre sus dedos de niña. Pero también se rompe un poco a veces (mucho, a veces demasiado) y no teme en ocultar las lágrimas empapándole la falda o los pies descalzos mojándose en rocío. Mabel es una con la angustia tan grande como la euforia.

Stan puede ver un poco de sí mismo en ella y

 _(a veces temes que en algún punto se rompa completamente)_

suelta una risita alegre.

Dipper y Mabel son verano eterno y cuando los ve–

 _(cuando los ve puede ver el reflejo de su hermano y él correteando por la playa, la arena pegándose a las raspaduras de su piel y las carcajadas resonantes entre sus dientes chuecos; cuando los ve recuerda su infancia cuando eran niños nefelibatos donde los misterios eran algo fantástico que ansiaban conocer, juntos juntos juntos, hasta que Ford se atrevió a ir más allá de todo y ahora Stan anda buscándolo, en silencio, como un secreto vergonzoso, sin saber por dónde o hacia dónde ir)_

La tristeza de verano no tiene cura.

 **4.**

El infierno es frío e infinito, como el espacio, y no existe la gravedad.

Lo cierto es que por las noches temblaba, siendo un anciano fingiendo valentía, aun siendo un niño asustado y triste a pesar de los años. Estaba _(está)_ solo solo solo solo. Solo en esa cabaña desconocida, la madera fría, un viento imaginario corriendo por las habitaciones, el abandono creado por su propio hermano.

Stan se acurrucaba bajo las sábanas, su alegría mentirosa por fin destruyéndose cuando se encontraba completamente solo, en esa cabaña de pesadillas ajenas. Y escuchaba los susurros del bosque, creía sentir pisadas en los pasillos de la cabaña, sentía unos ojos de bestia sobre su espalda y lo más terrible de todo, que todavía llevaba la culpa angustiada floreciendo entre sus entrañas.

 _(la culpa, la frustración, la desesperación de la soledad por su hermano que–)_

Lo cierto es…que ha tenido la tristeza de verano trabada en la garganta toda su vida.

Y de tanto en tanto siente la frustración sobre los hombros, como un niño que teme ir a dormir por las noches, sólo en su habitación, temiendo lo desconocido.

Pero de repente–

El bosque ya no es tan trágico, ni la oscuridad de la noche tan terrible ni ya no siente la soledad floreciendo entre sus huesos plásticos. Stan parpadea como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla infinita y fría, el peso de la realidad deshaciéndose como agua dulce, relajándole los músculos entumecidos de tanta angustia. Y cuando se refriega los ojos se encuentra con que ya no está vagabundeando por la cabaña vacía y deplorable, ya no hay monstruos acechándolo. Hay una euforia infinita retumbando entre las paredes y la arboleda.

Mabel grita algo que él no oye, Dipper la mira con su sonrisa de niño peregrino y su hermano–

Stanford está sentado en un rincón también observando a los niños, con una taza humeante en la mano, la mirada suave y relajada y, y está vivo y es real _(él está aquí y es real y tú también estás vivo)._ Entonces gira su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, la hermandad tallada en sus ojos también cansados de tanto vagabundear y, finalmente, le sonríe leve y sinceramente.

De repente, empieza a llorar en silencio.


End file.
